


Yaku-san, ¿Eres Virgen?

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: —Lev, tienes que concentrarte más en tu campo de visión, no sólo es golpear al azar... —el líbero del Nekoma ya cruzado de brazos, le recordó por sexta vez en la tarde.—Yaku-san... -En un susurro, la futura estrella tomó nuevamente el balón en sus manos, notando como el otro callaba para que continuara. —Yaku-san, ¿eres virgen?





	Yaku-san, ¿Eres Virgen?

No era más que una ligera sospecha que vagaba sin rumbo por la mente del semi-ruso.

 

Nunca había pensado en ello, sino hasta aquel día, cuando encontró a unos compañeros de su misma clase en las escaleras.

 

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —El joven de cabellos plateados estiró un poco su cuello, cosa que por su altura no era necesaria. — ¿Y esas revistas? El profesor dijo que no podíamos traer mangas, ni nada de eso...

 

— ¡Lev! —un chico de aquel grupo jaló de la manga al más alto, integrándolo al pequeño grupo, y asegurándose de que nadie más los viera.

 

—Estos no son "mangas". —Otro de ellos suspiró con cansancio. —Son revistas. —le corrige y extiende una hacia el gigante.

 

—¿Por qué están viendo revistas de señoritas con poca ropa? —el auto-proclamado futuro As alzó una ceja.

 

—Lev, Lev, Lev... -el joven negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y pasó una mano por el hombro del otro con distinta nacionalidad. — ¿Aún no lo entiendes? -su sonrisa confianzuda se borró al ver al nombrado negar ligeramente con la cabeza. — ¿E-Es enserio? -con sus ojos casi en blanco. —Estas en preparatoria, ¿y no has comprado o visto una revista porno?

 

—Una vez en Secundaria me mostraron un vídeo de una señorita... —buscando las palabras adecuadas. —... Tocándose, pero realmente no llamó mi atención. -se encoge de hombros, y mira con curiosidad los rostros incrédulos de los demás.

 

 

—¿Acaso eres un alíen? —suspiró uno de ellos.

 

—Eres Virgen, ¿verdad? —comentó otro. —Pensé que eras muy popular entre las chicas...

 

—Yo... -con un suave carmín adornando sus mejillas, mientras jugaba con la punta de sus dedos. Algo que, sin duda llamó la atención de todos. —T-Tengo pareja... —susurró en un tono apenas audible, y la conmoción llegó después de unos segundos de total silencio.

 

— ¿Y no han intentado hacerlo alguna vez? —algo consternado ante la timidez de su compañero ante el tema, sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía era que nunca antes había notado que una muchacha fuese cercana a Haiba Lev.

 

—Me ha invitado varias veces a quedarme en su casa, pero... —la mirada esmeralda del joven se paseaba por todo el pasillo, en algún momento, el cosquilleo que traía como consecuencia el solamente mencionar a su querida pareja le estaba inundando de pies a cabeza. —Cuando lo hago, sólo vemos unas películas y jugamos videojuegos...

 

El más joven de la familia Haiba bajó la mirada, y pudo escuchar la palma de sus compañeros chocar contra sus frentes.

 

—Lev, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado sí ella quiere algo más? —suspira con pesadez.

 

—Por supuesto que no, ¡es muy pronto para esas cosas! —se apresuró a contestar.

 

—Bueno, ¿y ella es _virgen_?

 

Esa pregunta le desubicó en su totalidad.

 

Los labios del chico de cabellos plateados se abrieron con duda, más de estos, ni una sola palabra se atrevió a salir.

 

— ¡Hey, ustedes! —la voz de un profesor hizo erizar la piel de todos los presentes.

 

 

(...)

 

— ¿Lev está en detención? —El joven líbero del Nekoma miró incrédulo a su capitán.

 

—Al parecer estaba con otros chicos leyendo unas revistas de adultos. —Tetsuro embozó una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas, mostrando sus dientes cual celdas, con aires de confianza. —Muy mal Yakkun, ¿qué le andas enseñando? -se cruza de brazos y ríe con la garganta.

 

—Deja de decir tonterías, Kuroo... —el castaño lanzó el balón que traía en manos, pero el azabache lo atrapó justo frente a su rostro, haciendo a Morisuke chasquear la lengua. —No hemos llegado a nada de eso... —se cruza de brazos, desviando su mirada, para fruncir el ceño a la par de sus acciones.

 

—Vaya, Yakkun, no recuerdo que fueses tan tímido. —comenta en un tono burlón, revolviendo los cortos cabellos de su líbero.

 

El más bajo de tercero iba a reclamar, pero en el momento, el rugido de un león le hizo despabilarse.

 

— ¡Yaku-san! —Y de un momento a otro, un gran peso se posó sobre los hombros de éste.

 

—Parece que tu gatito ha llegado, Yakkun ~El pelinegro se dio media vuelta, buscando con la mirada a cierto teñido metido en su consola.

 

—Lev, no tenías por que venir a la practica... —suspiró el más bajo. —Ya sólo toca limpiar... —murmura mirando hacia los demás en la cancha, que solamente constaba de ellos dos, el setter y el capitán.

 

—Pero si no, no podría ver a Yaku-san hoy... —una mueca de tristeza se posó sobre el de ascendencia rusa. —Sólo puedo verle en las prácticas ahora...

 

Aunque las quejas de Lev podían sonar infantiles, tenía sus razones, Yaku estaba cada vez más ocupado estudiando para sus exámenes de admisión a la universidad, cada vez veía menos a su estrella favorita.

 

Porque era así, aquellos dos habían entablado una relación más profunda, algo mucho más significativo que sólo compañeros de equipo.

 

Quien se había declarado, había sido el menor en edad.

 

— Bien, pero ayúdanos a limpiar aquí. — suspira el mayor, mientras camina unos pasos hacia adelante para quitarse a su kohai de encima.

 

— ¡Yakkun! —El capitán llamó la atención de ambos. —Kenma no se siente muy bien, nos iremos primero, ¿estarán bien?

 

En aquel momento del castaño sólo salió un suspiro, y del chico de primer año un energético asentimiento.

 

— Pero Kuro, yo estoy bien... —Murmuró el armador del Nekoma, mientras miraba las acciones su amigo de la infancia: tomando las cosas de ambos para irse, casi empujándole hacia la salida.

 

Tetsuro llevó su dedo índice contra sus propios labios, guiñándole un ojo a aquel rubio artificial, gesto que no hizo más que confirmarle a Morisuke sus intenciones.

 

— Yaku-san... — el susurro del semi-ruso hizo que la expresión del líbero se relajara. — ¿Puede darme unos cuantos pases?

 

— Esta bien., pero primero hay que guardar las colchonetas en la bodega, así que...

 

—Lo haré. — Respondió llevando su palma totalmente recta hacia su frente en un saludo militar. — Si no hubiera venido, ¿cómo habría guardado las colchonetas en una repisa tan alt...? — Una patada no le dejó terminar.

 

A pesar de todo, Lev, seguía siendo Lev.

 

(...)

 

— Lev, Estas algo distraído hoy... — Comentó el castaño, llevando el balón que traía en manos hasta su cintura, sosteniéndolo con su brazo. —Has fallado todos los pases y ya se está haciendo tarde.

 

El menor que se encontraba flexionado sobre sus rodillas alzó rápidamente su mirar esmeralda hacia su pareja.

 

— ¡Una más! — Pidió sin tropiezos, dando a conocer que en él no se encontraban rastros de cansancio aun.

 

— Lev... — Morisuke le llamó nuevamente, de una manera más suave y seria. — ¿Pasó algo? ¿Tus padres te castigaran por lo de la detención? — Ciertamente preocupado, se acercó, aprovechando que en el momento la diferencia de alturas no era considerable, posando su mano en una de las mejillas del joven de cabellos cenizos. No obstante, en Haiba sólo se le pasaba aquella última pregunta que su compañero le había hecho. — ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? —el de orbes acaramelados se atrevió a soltar aquella inquietud que atormentaba su mente desde que los otros dos se habían ido. Pero no recibió respuesta. — ¿Sabes? Aun eres de primero, es normal que les llamen la atención por ese tipo de cosas... —Ya con un leve tono rojizo marcado sobre las mejillas del No. 3 del Nekoma. —Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa si tienes dudas sobre esos temas, ¿sí?

 

Y por primera vez en esa tarde, los orbes aceitunados del León se osaron a clavarse sobre los pardos del líbero.

 

— Sólo... — Pero por un momento lo pensó, era la primera vez que Haiba Lev tenía miedo de la respuesta. Ni siquiera los nervios del día en que le expresó a esa misma persona su sentimiento se comparaba con lo de ahora, pero ¿por qué? —Sólo una más, lance unos pases más para mí, por favor.

 

En la expresión del joven de cabellos cobrizos se mezcló con decepción, era sumamente extraño que el otro le evadiera de esa forma, el único tema que no había querido tocar era el hecho de la próxima graduación de los de tercero.

 

Pero una vez más, el ruso-japonés no se concentraba.

 

—Lev, tienes que concentrarte más en tu campo de visión, no sólo es golpear al azar... —el líbero del Nekoma ya cruzado de brazos, le recordó por encima vez en la tarde.

 

—Yaku-san... -En un susurro, la futura estrella tomó nuevamente el balón en sus manos, notando como el otro callaba para que continuara. — _Yaku-san, ¿eres virgen?_

Silencio. No hubo más que un profundo silencio que inundaba por completo el gimnasio.

 

Lev al llevar su mirada verdosa hacia el castaño, pudo notar como este se encontraba: los luceros marrones del libero estaban abiertos en su totalidad, nunca antes había podido apreciar en todo su esplendor aquella expresión tan sombría por su parte.

 

— ¿Que sí yo...? —Reaccionó al cabo del primer minuto, parpadeando para aclarar un poco su mente, señalándose con el dedo índice. — ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso ahora? —El color de su rostro era evidente hasta para el gigante, la mente de Morisuke era un total fiasco, tan desubicada por una simple pregunta...

 

¿Por qué no le respondía?

 

— ¡Ustedes! —una voz totalmente diferente a la que Lev quería escuchar, se hizo presente desde la entrada del gimnasio, era una voz ronca, perteneciente a aquel hombre de edad avanzada que ocupaba el papel de velador. — Ya es tarde, no pueden quedarse más tiempo.

 

—Sí, disculpe. — Se escuchó al mayor, inclinándose 15º en modo de respeto. — Vamos, Lev. —Halando de la manga del otro, le obligó a repetir sus mismas acciones.

 

Después de aquello, se dirigieron hacia los vestidores, pero el silencio prevalecía nuevamente, ni una palabra salió de Yaku, no hasta que sus caminos se separaron, musitando un pequeño y casi inaudible: "Hasta mañana"

 

(...)

 

 _— Lyovochka,_ bienvenido, llegas tarde... — la muchacha de cabellos largos cenizos, alta y de dulce sonrisa recibió a su hermano menor en la puerta de su hogar. — ¿Pasó algo? —Se apresuró a decir Alisa, transformando aquella radiante sonrisa en preocupación.

 

El más joven de los Haiba no traía el brillo de siempre, no había llegado con aquella alegre e infantil sonrisa que acostumbraban a ver, esa misma que iluminaba una habitación, del entusiasmo de siempre no había ningún rastro.

 

—No es nada... —dejando sus zapatillas en la entrada, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

 

No entendía por qué el tema le mortificaba de esa manera, realmente, ¿eso le importaba?  
Yaku era Yaku, y el siempre lo amaría sin importar qué; pero, ¿por qué no podía evitar que el tema le carcomiera la cabeza?

 

Y sobre todo, ¿por qué en ese momento no le respondió? ¿Por qué tenía una expresión tan dolorosa?

 

En ese punto, el auto proclamado futuro As hubiera querido jamás haber preguntado, tal vez de esa manera hubiera podido dormir esa noche.

 

(...)

 

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, el de ascendencia rusa no vio por ninguna parte a su pareja, a excepciones de días con exámenes o proyectos, los chicos se tomaban un tiempo para hablar y estar juntos antes de clases.

 

Pero Morisuke no se encontraba en su aula ese día.

 

— ¿Lev? —una voz más calmada y ligera a la acostumbrada, hizo mención al peli plata, llamando la atención del mismo.

 

—Kenma-san, ¿qué hace por el pasillo de los de tercero? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo... —el setter desvió la mirada, como si observara con disimulo el interior del aula. —Estaba buscando a Kuro...

 

—Pensé que venían juntos a la escuela... —comentó la torre humana, mirando algo distraído la expresión del teñido, había algo raro.

 

—Hoy su madre me dijo que se fue más temprano, y él tiene mi libro de matemáticas... —Kozume suspiró con cansancio. — ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

 

—Estoy buscando a Yaku-san, no lo vi cuando llegué... —divaga un poco. —Tal vez se le ha hecho tarde... —Lleva una mano hacia su mentón.

 

—De todas maneras, las clases van a comenzar, será mejor que vayas ya a tu salón. —comentó el estratega, dándose media vuelta para volver de donde había llegado, siendo seguido por el otro, puesto quedaban en la misma dirección.

 

Tal vez se había quedado dormido, tal vez estaba con algún maestro, o posiblemente lo estaba evadiendo. Sea cual sea, Lev no podría concentrarse en sus clases hasta hablar con su pequeño líbero.

 

De repente, el rubio artificial que caminaba frente a él, para en seco.

 

— ¿Kenma-san? —se detiene de igual manera, para no chocar con el cuerpo de su superior, llevando su mirada hacia donde este tenía fija la suya.

 

Y logró visualizar a los dos de tercero que ambos buscaban.

 

Estaban sentado en una banca que daba al patio, cerca de unas ventanas del edificio; Tetsuro se encontraba con una mirada fija hacia el cielo sobre ellos, mientras que Morisuke se encontraba a los pies de aquella banca, con su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas, abrazando las mismas.

 

De un momento a otro, Lev sintió como el amante de los videojuegos le tomaba de la mano, sin mirarle, obligándole a seguirle; entrando por los pasillos al lado contrario a sus aulas, deteniéndose a un lado de la ventana que daba hacia los otros.

 

Era un lado de Kenma que no conocía.

 

—Kenma-san, ¿esto no es espiar? —susurró el mitad japonés, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto para guardar silencio.

 

Lev se sentía nervioso, sabía que no era correcto espiar una charla que pintaba a ser muy personal, pero su conciencia se puso en blanco al escuchar la voz de su capitán.

 

 _— ¿No le respondiste? —_ Y de inmediato, pudo saber exactamente de que hablaban _._

_—No... —_ musitó el castaño, siendo apenas audibles para los otros.

 

 _—Tendrá que enterarse alguna vez... —_ la voz del No. 1 del Nekoma sonaba más seria que nunca. _—Son pareja después de todo, no creo que Lev sea del tipo que le importe mucho eso..._

En el momento de escuchar el comentario del azabache, Kozume llevó su fina mirada hacia el de su lado, el cual se negó a devolvérsela.

 

 

 _—Es sólo que no quiero hablar del tema... —_ La voz del líbero pendía de un hilo _. —Esa noche..._

_—Eso sucedió a fines de primer año, Yakkun... —_ Añadió el capitán _. —Ahora las cosas son diferentes, no hay nada de malo en ello._

En vez de encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, en la mente de ambos jóvenes, la incertidumbre crecía a un ritmo alarmante.

 

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Qué hacen fuera de sus clases!

 

Y por tercera vez en la semana, Haiba Lev se preguntaba si las fuerzas del destino conspiraban en su contra, aunque la idea de un plan malévolo de sus profesores también estaba sobre la mesa.

 

(...)

—Lo siento, Kenma-san... —Se disculpa nuevamente el muchacho de alto semblante.

 

—No te disculpes, no debí subestimarte... —musitó con dificultad el colocador del equipo, aguantando a duras penas el peso de aquellos baldes de agua.

 

Una gota de sudor frio cayó por la mejilla izquierda del chico de primer año.

 

Después de que el profesor llamara la atención del par, y para evitar que los de tercero se dieran cuenta de su presencia. El astuto León tomó rápidamente al otro en brazos y echó a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

 

No contaban con que el director estuviera tan cerca del lugar.

 

—Desde el principio no debimos espiarlos... —Comentó el gigante mientras resoplaba por la nariz. — ¿Kenma-san? —ladeando su mirada hacia el mencionado, observando cómo este dejaba los baldes en el suelo y sacaba su consola.

 

—No vendrán a vernos hasta que acabe la primera hora... —murmura con simpleza, y su contrario decide imitar sus acciones. —Lev, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

 

— ¿De qué? —pregunta alzando una ceja, mientras asentaba su espalda contra la pared del pasillo, sentado junto a su compañero de equipo en el suelo.

 

—La conversación de Kuro y Yaku... —sin apartar su mirada siempre calmada de aquel aparato.

 

Las mejillas del menor se sonrosaron, su relación con el otro era algo que habían acordado mantener en secreto, o eso era lo que Haiba pensaba hasta ahora, ¿desde cuándo su Capitán estaba al tanto?

 

—Cuando estaba en Tercero de secundaria, Kuro me mencionó que iría a un campamento con el club... —comenzó a hablar el setter para la sorpresa del bloqueador central. —Fueron sólo 2 días, pero cuando volvió, no quiso dirigirme la palabra durante un tiempo... —mencionó mientras tecleaba con alta concentración algunos combos. —Dime, Lev... —La voz del teñido se hizo más profunda, y su mirada felina se desvió hacia el de su lado, mientras en la pantalla de su consola aparecía un "Game Over" —Tú sabes de qué hablaban, ¿no es así?

 

—Kenma-san, eso... —pero antes de poder decir algo más, un escalofrió pasó por su espalda.

 

—Joven Haiba, joven Kenma; con que saltándose los castigos...

 

Definitivamente, las estrellas estaban alineadas para que todo fuera en contra de Lev.

 

(...)

 

— ¿Otra vez fue a detención? —Ciertamente consternado por aquella noticia.

 

—Y esta vez, Kenma igual. —le mencionó el de cabeza rapada con una franja de cabellos rubios.

 

El líbero frunció el entrecejo con preocupación: Primero lo atraparon viendo revistas de adultos con sus compañeros de clase, y ahora él y su setter habían derribado cual juego de bolos al director.

 

—Yakkun, controla mejor a tu gato, que mi Kenma odia los castigos. —el capitán tan maduro como siempre, demuestra su preocupación respecto al tema.

 

—Perdóneme, Kenma-san... —se escucharon los murmullos por afuera de la cancha. —No sabía que le caería encima al director, lo juro.

 

Y todos en el equipo reconocieron de inmediato a quien pertenecía la voz.

 

—Lamentamos llegar tarde... —al abrir la puerta corrediza, el de raíces castañas se disculpó con desganas, seguido del otro, ya con sus uniformes de gimnasia.

 

—Lev... —alcanzó a musitar el líbero con el afán de acercarse.

 

—Nobuyuki-san, ¿Puedo hablar con usted? —pero el Futuro As se dirigió directamente hacia el vice-capitán.

 

Esa tarde, incluso Tetsuro pudo notar más distante a su amigo de la infancia y vecino, Kenma Kozume, puesto se dedicaba a hacerle pases a los del equipo y no cruzaba palabra con él.

 

Estaba empezando a considerar que, tal vez aquel ruido que interrumpió su charla matutina con el castaño, había sido más que cualquier chico llegando tarde a su clase.

 

— ¿El campamento de primer año? —el No. 2 del Nekoma alzó una ceja ante las miradas ansiosas de los otros dos. —Ustedes ni siquiera estaban en la escuela en ese entonces, ¿para qué quieren saberlo?

 

Kai, como siempre, era una persona calmada y confiable, por lo que en la mente de Kozume, fue una opción empírica respecto al tema.

 

—Es algo importante. —Afirmó el flan.

 

—Los de tercero nos hicieron muchas _"novatadas"_ en ese viaje, según era un regalo de _"despedida"_ ya que era el último campamento para ellos. —suspiró mientras tomaba un poco de agua. —Esa vez, los profesores me pidieron favores, por lo que no me enteré hasta el día siguiente.

 

— ¿Entonces no tiene idea de qué pasó? —Esta vez, preguntando el no tan pequeño kohai.

 

—Lo único que sé, es que Yaku y Kuroo no la pasaron muy bien. —Se encoge de hombros. —Le pusieron unas cosas en sus bebidas en la cena. —rascándose la nunca. —Nunca quisieron hablar más del tema, y mis senpais se fueron a la universidad después de eso.

 

Y de nuevo ahí estaba, ya no había duda de que en el campamento había pasado algo, algo que atormentaba al líbero hasta el día de hoy.

 

—Gracias, Nobuyuki-san... —el joven setter hizo una reverencia adecuada para después retirarse, mientras que la estrella central sólo hizo un movimiento rápido de cabeza.

 

Era realmente sospechoso, pero las piezas empezaban a encajar, no obstante en la mente del estratega faltaba una, una que el joven semi-ruso tenía en sus manos.

 

—Parece que ya no podemos seguir enterrando el pasado, Yakkun... —comentó el azabache, mientras miraba la espalda del pequeño castaño.

 

—Es mejor seguir con el entrenamiento, el entrenador va a castigarnos con vueltas a la cancha sino. —musitó en respuesta el líbero.

 

Y el balón volvió a elevarse.

 

(...)

 

—Lev... —el novato dejó de tomar agua, y miró hacia sus espaldas, y un poco más abajo, para encontrarse con aquel castaño de tercer año, su preocupación actual, y la persona que más quería. —Creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar... —desviando la mirada levemente hacia un lado, donde su capitán le alzó un pulgar, y al lado de este, el teñido le miraba confundido. — ¿Podemos ir a un lugar después de la práctica?

 

— ¿A dónde? —Preguntó quitándose la toalla de la nunca, con cierto brillo en su mirar al pensar la posibilidad de una cita.

 

—Sólo... —Morisuke bajó su mirada hacia sus pies, con su mentón levemente elevado, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza con algunos nervios. — ¿Puedes o no?

 

— ¡Sí! ¡Si puedo! —Respondió casi gritando, haciendo que los presentes les miraran de una forma peculiar.

 

—B-Bien. —el mayor se dio media vuelta para ir hacia los vestidores, pero el chico que le observaba pudo notar un rojo carmesí que desbordaba de la punta de sus orejas.

 

Aunque cada fibra en el cuerpo del más joven se sentía inquieta, en este caso tuvo que contenerse, estaba seguro que le daría una respuesta a su pregunta del día anterior.

 

Pese a eso, ya tenía una ligera sospecha de ella.

 

—Dime Kenma... —El capitán con su acostumbrada sonrisa felina y pícara se dirigió al de segundo. — ¿Por qué estuviste en detención esta mañana? escuché que le caíste al director encima...

 

—No quiero hablar de eso... —suspiró cerrando su consola y poniéndose de pie para salir del gimnasio.

 

—Quieres saber lo que pasó en el campamento de cuando estaba en primer año, ¿no? —Las palabras de Tetsuro le tomaron por sorpresa, hicieron que detuviera su andar. —Kai me contó que le preguntaron al respecto. —El mayor se cruza de brazos y su contrario ladea su cabeza hacia él. — ¿Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato? —Kozume frunció el ceño y volteo nuevamente para salir, pero esta vez, algo diferente le detuvo. — ¿Por qué quieres saberlo Kenma? Dame una razón y te diré lo que quieras... —La voz del capitán sonaba más suave y considerada que antes, el de raíces castañas sólo guardó silencio pensando en aquello.

 

¿Por qué le importante? Probablemente fuera simple curiosidad, o tal vez, algo mucho más profundo.

 

—Saben que seguimos aquí, ¿verdad? —Yamamoto murmuró para sí mismo con los ojos en blanco, Fukunaga sólo palmeó su espalda dándole fuerzas, mientras reía con discreción; sus compañeros de vez en cuando se encerraban tanto en su mundo que no notaban que seguían frente a todo el equipo.

 

(...)

Las estrellas se mostraban dudosas de brillar sobre el cielo aún naranjo por encima de la ciudad de Tokio, las nubes casi nulas difuminaban de una manera ligera la vista hacia la copa de los edificios; en aquel pequeño parque lejano al centro de cumbre de la ostentosa población, se podían presenciar dos figuras totalmente distintas.

 

El ansioso peli cenizo acomodó sus manos por entre sus piernas que se encontraban cruzadas, su espalda se encorvaba levemente, y su mirada aceitunada se fijaba solamente sobre la nuca del chico de cabellera marrón, él cual, se posicionaba a un lado, sentado de la misma manera que el otro, sin embargo, sus iris pardas se encontraban establecidas sobre el paisaje que el atardecer le brindaba.

 

—Cuando estaba en primer año, cuando entré al equipo no tenía la mínima intención de ser líbero... —Comenzó a hablar el castaño, tomando por sorpresa a su contrario. —Sin embargo, el entrenador dijo que lo considerara, realmente quería saltar tan alto para rematar, tan alto para demostrarles a todos que a pesar de mi altura, podía ser bueno... —de los labios del mayor un suspiro se atrevió a salir, alzando sus rodillas, asentó su mentón en estas. —Tal vez si me hubieras visto en aquel entonces, no aceptarías con facilidad mis reclamos con tus remates. —Se rió suavemente de sí mismo. —Pero fue Kuroo el que me hizo reconsiderar eso; me dijo que él se encargaría de hacer que los demás no me subestimaran por ello, pero para ello, necesitaba a alguien que cubriera sus espaldas, alguien que los salvara y les diera nuevas oportunidades...

 

—Yaku-san, ¿qué está intentando decirme? —el chico de nacionalidad rusa-japonesa ladeó la cabeza.

 

—En aquel entonces estaba enamorado de Kuroo. —Soltó sin más el castaño, y en el pecho del otro se pudo sentir una certera punzada.

 

Pero había usado el "estaba", tiempo pasado, ¿no?, porque él ya no tenía esos sentimientos por el capitán, ¿Verdad?

 

—Cuando fuimos al campamento a fines de primer año se lo dije.  —“ _o algo así”_ —Continuó Morisuke, terminando mentalmente aquello último;  haciendo volver al joven de mirada felina y esmeralda, con gajes de confusión. —Me le declaré. —Aclaró. —Pero fui rechazado ese mismo momento. —Mencionó riendo con la garganta al recordar. —Di por hecho que era porque los dos éramos chicos, y buenos amigos.

 

La fresca brisa del lugar traía consigo el aroma a pasto, las frondosas copas de los árboles se movían al compás con esta, y las finas mechas plateadas del más alto no eran una excepción. Morisuke inhaló parte de aquella brisa, tomando aire para poder seguir.

 

—Lo que pasó en la última noche del campamento... —La sonrisa de Yaku se borró por completo. —No lo recuerdo a mucho detalle, después de la cena Kuroo y yo decidimos ir a practicar un poco mi recepción, pero no contábamos con traer algo más en el cuerpo gracias a una broma inofensiva de nuestros senpais... —Murmuró con desgano. —No tengo una buena resistencia al alcohol, ¿no te lo había comentado antes?

 

—Yaku-san, quiere decir que... —Las palabras se quedaron en la garganta del bloqueador.

 

 

—Me habías preguntado si era virgen... —El líbero cerró sus ojos, dejando caer su espalda sobre el césped, para luego volverlos a abrir, contemplando las estrellas que ya se podían ver en su total esplendor. —No lo soy. —contestó firme. —Esa noche hace dos años, yo se la entregué a Kuroo Tetsuro. —Los acaramelados luceros del castaño se deslizaron hacia el León de mirada esmeralda. — Esa es mi respuesta Lev, ¿estás bien con ello?

 

—Yo... —Haiba no sabía que pensar respecto a ello.

 

—Al día siguiente, e incluso después de eso, no pudimos dirigirnos la palabra el uno al otro, y eso fue algo que estaba perjudicando al equipo. —Optó por seguir relatando. —Aunque él intentó arreglar las cosas después, me encontraba realmente avergonzado por ello. —Comentó llevando su antebrazo hasta su rostro, cubriendo su mirar. —No fue hasta comienzos de segundo, cuando me di cuenta de que a él también le había afectado.

 

— ¿A comienzos de segundo...? —Repitió el ruso-japonés.

 

—Fue cuando llegó Kenma. —Le cortó. —Era realmente un prodigio, sin él Nekoma no sería lo que es ahora, ¿no crees? —resopló. —Kuroo y él son realmente cercanos, incluso desde aquel entonces.

 

—No entiendo que tiene que ver Kenma-san en todo esto...

 

—Kuroo, desde hace muchos años ha estado enamorado de Kenma, Lev. —Aclaró para remover su extremidad de su rostro, girándose hacia donde el otro, aún acostado en el suelo irregular del lugar. —Después de comprender eso, realmente me sentí como una basura. —Mencionó con una sonrisa dolida, una que hizo revolver el estomago del más alto, era una sensación totalmente fatal. —Después de todo, fui yo quien...

 

— ¡Yaku-san! —El más joven alzó la voz, haciendo que el mayor diera un pequeño salto desde su lugar, apoyándose en sus codos.

 

— ¿L-Lev? —El de cabellos cobrizos tartamudeó el nombre ajeno.

 

—He estado callado y escuchando lo que tenía que decir todo este tiempo... —Recalcó el de nacionalidad mixta, y era algo que el japonés estaba muy al tanto. —Pero no dejaré que Yaku-san diga tales cosas de sí mismo. —Por primera vez, Morisuke pudo ver tal determinación en el otro en un tema completamente ajeno al Voleibol, pero no reaccionó hasta notar la mano de su pareja asentase a su costado contrario del que se encontraba. —Yaku-san, por favor, sea sincero conmigo: ¿sigue enamorado de Kuroo-san?

 

Los fanales glaucos del chico de cabellos blanquecinos se adhirieron sobre los pardos de receptor, este último pudo notar pequeñas facciones que evidenciaban su pesar.

 

—No. —Respondió firme. —Lev, estoy contigo ahora, de eso ya ha pasado un tiempo... —sin apartar su mirada de la del otro, perdiéndose en aquellos como si de mares de tonos jades se tratasen. — ¿Por qué lo dudas?

 

—Es sólo que... —las pestañas grisáceas del muchacho bajaron para detenerse a la mitad de sus ojos. —Yaku-san, jamás  ha dicho que me quiera. —Esto sorprendió al No. 3, no era consciente de aquella inquietud ajena. —Siempre que yo le digo lo mucho que le quiero, me tira algo a la cara o me golpea.

 

—Es porque lo dices cuando estamos en el club o en clases... —intentó excusarse por aquello.

 

Y ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad, Morisuke por más que buscara arduamente entre sus memorias, no lograba dar con el momento en que aquellas palabras hayan salido de sus labios, por lo menos, no de manera directa.

 

—He sido muy paciente al respecto, me he contenido de gritarlo por toda la escuela, quiero presentarle a Yaku-san como mi pareja mis padres, Alisa estaría encantada con la idea... —Empezó a divagar y a reclamar sobre todos aquellos planes que ya había ideado en su cabeza desde que el otro le había dicho: "Si".

 

—Lev... —Pronunció el nombre del joven en un suspiro, derribando todas aquellas inquietudes que se habían formado para los adentros del rematador, el cual pudo sentir la calidez de las manos ajenas rodearle por detrás de su cuello.

 

Los pensamientos del portador del número 11 de Nekoma fueron borrados como si hubieran apretado un botón. La suave sensación de los labios del castaño unirse en un superficial pero significativo roce con los suyos era como una pequeña degustación de la más dulce miel que podía probar en esa vida.

 

—Lev. —Volvió a susurrar su nombre contra los labios ajenos, aún a milímetros de estos, el palpitar del menor aumentaba con rapidez, juraba que si fueran más acelerados sonarían como el zumbido de una abeja. —Yo te amo a ti, Haiba Lev, sólo a ti, con todos tus defectos y virtudes.

 

El muchacho petizo soltó de a poco al otro, dejando caer nuevamente su espalda sobre el césped, soltando un suspiro hacia el cielo, ya había oscurecido lo suficiente para que las estrellas de esa noche, hayan sido testigos de sus palabras, palabras que no quedarían al aire, sino, prevalecerían durante mucho tiempo más, sin importar qué.

 

 _"¿Está lloviendo?" —_ Se preguntó el castaño, sintiendo una gota caer sobre su mejilla, sin embargo, por el cielo, ni una sola nube se asomaba ya.

 

— ¿Lev? —Por tercera vez desde que llegaron al lugar, el libero pronunció el nombre de su amado, esta vez con duda. — ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó con cierto asombro al notar aquellas perlas cristalinas brotando de los ojos del futuro As del Nekoma.

 

—No lo sé... —Musitó con una risa simple y sincera, cerrando los ojos para que las lágrimas cayeran en su totalidad, sonriendo, porque las palabras de Morisuke le habían hecho tan feliz que simplemente aquellas gotas no paraban de salir sin su consentimiento.

 

Yaku miró detenidamente al otro, en sus pómulos se reflejaban matices rojizos, y a pesar de todo, aquella cálida sonrisa no se borraba. Y entonces lo comprendió, sabía que no era el mejor expresando sus sentimientos, sabía que podía llegar a que sus acciones y palabras fueran malinterpretadas, sin embargo, no tenía idea de que el otro se sintiera tan inseguro al respecto; ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado sin notarlo? Se suponía que el mayor era él y es el que menos estaba comprendiendo las cosas.

 

—Eres un idiota, Lev... —Susurró con una estúpida sonrisa enamoradiza en sus labios, extendiendo la yema de sus dedos hacia el otro, limpiando aquella humedad que emanaban aquellos hermosos luceros esmeraldas con delicadeza.

 

—Pero Yaku-san está enamorado de este idiota, ¿no? —rió, para luego prepararse para el golpe.

 

Golpe que no llegó, en cambio, pudo sentir como el otro halaba de él, haciendo que quedara casi encima, mientras este le abrazaba por la nuca.

 

—Sí. —Contestó Yaku. —Lo estoy... —Afirmó mientras acariciaba con tranquilidad las mechas plateadas del joven Haiba.

 

Ésta vez se aseguraría de que no hubieran dudas en el otro, tal vez, hasta consideraría la oferta de este para presentarse ante la familia del menor. Aunque se muriera de vergüenza cuando Alisa les felicitará y comenzara a decirle darle consejos.

 

Y como si los pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, un mensaje llegó al móvil del peli plata, no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición.

 

— ¿No vas a contestar? —Preguntó el castaño.

 

—Sólo un poco más... —Murmuró enterrando un poco más la punta de su nariz en el cuello ajeno.

 

—Se ha hecho tarde, puede que estén preocupados por ti. —Y eso fue suficiente para que se levantara y mirara la pantalla de su celular. Sabía muy bien que el cachorro de León era considerado con su familia, sobre todo con su hermana mayor. — ¿Y tú? —al incorporarse, Morisuke preguntó a la espalda de su pareja.

 

— ¿Yo qué? —Dijo en respuesta mientras cerraba su móvil y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 

— ¿Tú eres virgen? —Soltó de una sola vez, haciendo que el otro se atragantara con su propia saliva. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería intentarlo.

 

—S-Si... —Musitó apenas audible Lev, con sus cara teñida por completo de un suave escarlata. —No tengo mucha experiencia en esas cosas, pero... —Con sus labios fruncidos levemente, mientras deslizaba lentamente su mirada al otro.

 

— ¿Pero...?

 

—Cuando llegue el momento, haré mío a Yaku-san, y borraré todo lo que aquella noche hace dos años haya dejado. —La fina mirada felina junto a aquellas palabras, tomaron completamente desprevenido al más bajo.

 

Ahora él era el cual se encontraba totalmente rojo hasta las orejas.

 

—No digas esas cosas tan de repente... —con sus labios en una curva indefinida ante tal vergüenza. —Por ahora sólo... —tomando la mano del otro, mientras sus castañas se fijaban en aquella unión que el mismo había iniciado. —Vayamos a tu casa. —alzó la mirada y le sonrió al otro. —Están tus padres, ¿no? —El otro asintió con confusión. —Espero que haiga un lugar más para la cena...

 

Lyovochka tardó un momento en entender, pero al momento una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yaku-san siempre será bienvenido!

 

Y así, paso a paso, sin ninguna prisa, sabían que su relación sería fuerte; todavía tenían muchas cosas más por hacer, y las harían con calma; Porque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ello.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado has aquí, solo me queda dar gracias por leer esto.  
> Espero sea de su agrado :)
> 
> Quiero publicar mas de las historias que tengo en wattpad por aquí, pero quería corregir ciertos errores antes que todo.


End file.
